<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В поисках молока by Dragon_Flash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198982">В поисках молока</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash'>Dragon_Flash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Flash/pseuds/Dragon_Flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На что готов пойти Ога ради молока для Вельзи?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himekawa Tatsuya &amp; Oga Tatsumi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В поисках молока</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: x_Gella_x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ога брёл по коридору Святочертокаменской Академии. Вид у него был довольно потрепанный. Вельзи уже два раза шарахнул по нему молниями, и он, судя по тому, что воздух вокруг младенца снова начал потрескивать от разрядов электричества, явно готовился сделать это ещё раз. Парню очень не хотелось получать ещё один разряд, но как назло в автомате с напитками не было ни чёгурта, ни молока.</p><p>День Оги не задался с самого утра. Вельзи потребовал есть по дороге в Академию. Потом на уроке. Потом на перемене. К обеденному перерыву всё молоко кончилось. И если он сейчас же не найдёт мелкому еды, то такими темпами просто не доживёт до вечера.</p><p>И тут Ога увидел своё спасение – пачку чёгурта. Он перевёл глаза на того, кто держал её, и чертыхнулся. Химекава. Тот, сидя на подоконнике, неторопливо посасывал напиток из одного пакетика, а второй лениво подбрасывал в руке.</p><p>Парень решительно подошёл к нему.<br/>- Это… Химекава… Слушай, отдай мне этот чёгурт, а то Бесопуз жрать хочет.</p><p>Химекава скосил на него глаза и презрительно хмыкнул.</p><p>- Ну, давай я его у тебя куплю? – начал раздражаться Ога.</p><p>Вельзи, завидев знакомую упаковку, протянул в её сторону руку, а второй стукнул «папашу» по голове.</p><p>- Адя! Дябуда! Ай! – требовательно заголосил он.</p><p>Химекава убрал пакетик подальше от руки малыша и нагло ухмыльнулся.<br/>- И сколько же ты мне за него дашь? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он.</p><p>- Двести иен. Пойдёт?</p><p>- Нет. Не согласен. Это всего-навсего двойная цена. Ведь он для тебя сейчас гораздо дороже, не так ли? - парень подразнил Вельзи чёгуртом и, когда тот опять протянул руку, быстро отдёрнул его, вызвав бурю негодования у малыша.</p><p>- Чего ты хочешь за этот долбаный чёгурт?! – рыкнул Ога, чувствуя, как всё более сильные электрические разряды начинают бить в него.</p><p>- Хм… Дай-ка подумать… Что с тебя, оборванца, можно взять? – задумчиво протянул Химекава, глядя в потолок. - Пожалуй, поцелуя будет достаточно.</p><p>- Чего?! – ошарашено вытаращился на него парень, думая, что ослышался.</p><p>- Глухой? Я сказал, что тебе это будет стоить одного поцелуя. Настоящего, – ухмыльнулся тот в ответ. – И я тебе тогда не один пакетик отдам, а ещё и вот эти в придачу.</p><p>В подтверждение своих слов парень выдвинул из-за спины упаковку с двенадцатью пачками чёгурта.</p><p>Вельзи сильно дёрнул Огу за волосы, заставляя его принять это предложение.</p><p>- Ладно, чёрт с тобой! – прорычал он, хмурясь в ожидании подвоха.</p><p>Химекава воткнул трубочку в пакетик и, встав с подоконника, отдал его малышу. Тот радостно присосался к напитку и стал с любопытством наблюдать за происходящим.</p><p>Парень придвинулся к Оге, приподнял его лицо пальцами за подбородок вверх и прижался своими губами к его. Легко провёл кончиком языка по верхней губе, заставляя того поражённо выдохнуть и чуть приоткрыть рот. После этого мягко прикусил нижнюю и чувственно её пососал, запуская руки в тёмные волосы и притягивая его ближе к себе. Постепенно поцелуй становился всё настойчивее, и вскоре Химекава запустил свой язык в рот Оги и стал откровенно заигрывать с его языком. Почувствовав ответ на свои действия, он отстранился и отпустил парня.</p><p>- Чёгурт твой, - махнув Оге рукой, он ушёл в сторону лестницы.</p><p>Ога рассеянно провёл пальцами по чуть припухшим губам, пытаясь понять, что же это всё-таки было, и с удивлением отмечая про себя, что у Химекавы мягкие и нежные губы. Вельзи дёрнул его за ухо и потряс пустым пакетиком перед его лицом.</p><p>- Всё из-за тебя, обжора! – проворчал парень, доставая ему из упаковки ещё один. – И не смей Хильде про это рассказывать!</p><p> </p><p>За углом Химекаву поджидал Канзаки, который всё это время наблюдал за происходящим.</p><p>- Ну что, видел? – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Химекава, глядя на его недовольное лицо и насупленные брови. - Мне не слабо поцеловать Огу! Интересно, а вот ты сможешь заставить Тоджо целый день проходить в неко-ушках?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>